


Roses（一）

by John_Z



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Z/pseuds/John_Z
Summary: *第一人称+第三人称*CP：攻（不止一个）×光一/秀行*红白玫瑰梗，全文雷





	Roses（一）

 

 

“Don’t you cry tonight

 Don’t you cry tonight

……

you’ll feel better tomorrow ”

 

第两个月零七天，CD里这首温柔的摇滚他每天都会听。一个人，寂冷的空气，厚重的窗帘坠在地毯上，青白色的月光透过缝隙映在他泛白的指节上。光一把音乐调到了最高，试图让撕心裂肺的男声填满寂寞空荡的房间，他似乎在强忍住某种即将翻涌的情绪，眼睛红润着，鼻子也有些发酸。在歌曲激烈的旋律中，他把手里剩下的大半瓶烈酒一股脑灌进了肚子里，随即又在听到高潮后那句温柔而残忍的“don’t cry”时不受控制地捂着脸泪流满面。

这是曾经他们相爱时男人放给他听的第一首歌，在一起五年了吧，他们经历了许多，也受过数不尽的委屈。他比男人大七岁，是他的前辈，舆论的矛头在那个年代总是指向他，那些人表面上毕恭毕敬，背地里却邪恶地说他不知检点，说他勾引后辈道貌岸然。可光一都能沉住气受下来，就算委屈的不行，心里涩涩的，在被喜欢的人疼爱时也好像都成了蜜。

光一很少流泪，为数不多的那次是因为在深巷里被人堵住欺负了一顿，后来男人在漆黑的夜里把他找到了，衣服破破烂烂的，手臂小腿上都是细密的伤，他整个人蜷缩成一团，脏兮兮的手掌捂着脸，他颤颤地哭，哽咽着说自己还没脏。光一拼命守住自己了，男人的心却差点碎得满地都是，他把光一搂进怀里，一遍遍地亲吻他汗湿的额头，流泪的眼睛，还有柔软却带着苦涩咸味的唇瓣。似乎用尽了毕生的爱恋与真情，他说「跟我走吧，和我在一起，我一定不会再让你哭了，宝贝…宝贝……别哭。」

那是他们的爱情第一次见了光，男人深情的允诺就像歌声一般，让他如痴如醉，深陷迷人的幻觉。

 

可曾经有多甜蜜，现实就有多难过。时光荏苒，他今年已经四十了，激情消褪，温润如水的感情似乎脆弱的只剩下一层看不见的屏障。从什么时候开始的呢，男人隔三差五地不回家，到后来成了偶尔回来一两次，费劲心思给他做了菜还嫌太淡了，没吃几口就摔了筷子去洗澡。晚上做爱也是，光一被他按在身下苦闷地喘，几乎是没有耐心的横冲直撞，他痛得红了眼眶，好几次无助地抓着床单往前躲，男人不满于他的被动，毫不怜惜地箍住他的腰蛮横冲撞着，没有过多事前准备的性爱让他饱受煎熬，光一求饶的哭腔像雨里摇坠的残叶，尾音颤着，沁满了苦涩的湿意。男人在他痛苦的哀求声中停下了动作，他拔出那根尺寸怖人的肉刃，喘着气草草地给自己撸了起来，光一还趴在床上一抽一抽地哭，不一会儿就感觉火辣的穴口被淋了一滩黏糊的热液，男人俯视着他，把精液射在了光一微微红肿的私密处。也不管爱人下身的一片狼藉，他不满地皱着眉把最后一股浊白激在了光一细嫩的腿根上：“啧，没劲…” 他没把光一抱进浴室，丢下这么一句话自己进去洗了洗身体，哗哗的水声响了没一会儿，男人重新爬上床，对着还在失神的光一不耐烦催促道：“床头灯关了。”

一次次地容忍与退让，却换来男人两个多月的不回家。光一知道一切都变了，可是为什么呢，他们明明那么相爱过，到底哪里出错了。似乎是哭累了，光一用袖口擦了擦眼睛，从口袋里摸出一根烟含在了嘴里，微弱的火光亮了亮，很快便灭了，隐忍的抽泣与叹息，空气中浮起几缕朦胧的白雾。喝酒卖醉不是好习惯，抽烟消愁也不是，曾经烟酒不沾的他在不知不觉中竟也成了老手，麻醉神经的方式，纵使是有害的，也是人在无法摆脱痛苦后挣扎着自己选择的。

 

*凌晨两点四十分

 

床头柜上的手机响了足足十几分钟，我稍稍减缓速度挺胯往前狠狠顶了顶，床上颤抖的情人立刻哼吟着往前缩了缩，屁股却一晃一晃的把我夹得更紧了，我借着身体前倾的姿势瞥了眼来电显示——「老婆」

“哈啊…老公、啊…太深了呃——”不耐烦的情绪腾然升起，掺杂了些许变态的偷情快感，我掰开秀行因痉挛而本能合拢的大腿，保持着抽送的深度再次加快了操弄的速度：“嗯？你叫我什么…”

他很快被我顶出了眼泪，被迫屈起大开的双腿颤栗不止，我知道他的敏感点，一次次用龟头碾操顶蹭，浪荡的叫床声很快走音、失控，秀行紧紧抓着我的后背，受不了地边哭边叫，：“呜、老公…哈啊、啊…哈…想射、”

“不许射，宝贝，帮我把手机拿过来。”我不知道自己为什么会这样做，或许是放心不下打电话过来的那个人，或许是想让床上这个放浪的小情人知道自己的地位……也或许是某种暗藏的破坏欲在作祟，我在秀行快要高潮时避开前列腺缓慢地在他内壁里磨蹭，堵住他开始冒水的铃口指挥着临界边缘浑身哆嗦的人把手机给我递了过来。“不许发出声音噢。”我对秀行说。

“喂，老婆。”我沉声道，语气难得的温柔，手上却揉搓着秀行硬挺的阴茎把那些水抹在了他紧绷的小腹上。

“嗯，工作忙，今晚回不去了。”龟头重新抵在了他的敏感点上，我单手摁住秀行拼命扭动的腰，不由分说地狠狠操了上去“啊啊…啊……”他猛地痉挛了一下，小腹抽搐，死死捂住嘴巴流下了两行眼泪，尖细的呻吟微弱却刺耳，听筒那边沉默了一会儿，我兴奋地猜测光一可能听到了，加重了冲撞的力度却没有解释。“你真的…很忙吗？”光一的声音哑哑的，带了点哭过后的脆弱与无助，仿佛一捏就会碎，与此同时，秀行抽搐着高潮了，他没能忍住背德的快感与刺激，在我还在操他时一股接一股地射在了小腹上，纵使捂着嘴，喉咙里持续上扬的情色音节还是从鼻腔里流泻出大半，我被他痉挛的肠壁夹爽了，深喘着惩罚似的大力揉掐他高潮中晃动的屁股，红着眼哑声回应听筒里恳求般的质疑：“嗯，在忙，先挂了。”

“不是让你别发出声音吗？”我把手机扔下床，拉开秀行的腿重新架在肩膀上，耸动腰肢在他湿哒黏腻的穴里打着转碾动，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，红红的脸蛋上黏了几缕柔软的长发，他眯起眼睛娇嗔地哼了哼，紊乱的喘息声满是湿润的惬意“嗯…我忍不住……”

“小浪货，再多叫几声好听的……”秀行的叫声很嗲，呻吟也奶声奶气的，现在这副样子比刚捡回来的时候还要诱人可爱许多，似乎知道我救了他，因此在我打开他的腿进行身体开发时秀行总是乖顺的，这具稚嫩却意外敏感下流的身体带给我许多刺激新奇的体验，他会不自觉地缠上我的腰，边扭边发出软软的哼声，我几乎每晚都会和他做爱，原始的性冲动在他面前总是成倍的递增，很快秀行就被我操开了，他变得纯情又淫荡，渐渐学会了取悦和勾引我。他会在快要高潮时动情地叫我老公，叫我哥哥，让我再插深点，爽到极致还会语无伦次地哭着让我操死他，这些令我热血沸腾，燥热疯狂的求欢光一是从来不会说的，下体在秀行情色的叫床声中胀大了许多，我托起他的屁股挺胯往里狠命地撞，眼睛死死盯着床上扭成一团嗯啊乱叫的情人，他脚尖紧绷，后脚跟颤颤地抬起，呜呜咽咽地挺起小腹一声接一声的喘：“呜老公、啊啊…哈…好胀…又想射了……” 

我这次没再堵住他的铃口，俯下身吻了吻他湿软的唇瓣，我很少和他接吻，秀行似乎愣了一下，在我的舌尖纠缠住他的时不知所措地射了满腿都是，他立刻搂住了我的脖子拼命回吻，急切得像是脱水的鱼，我能感觉到他的持续高潮，紧贴在两人小腹间的阴茎接二连三释放了好几股，他哆哆嗦嗦地叫着我的名字，环在我脖子上的手臂也在兴奋地颤抖。

当然是喜欢秀行的，我紧紧抱住他痉挛的身体最后狠狠顶了几下，随即尽数射给了他。他半阖着微湿的眼眸双腿颤颤地环紧了我的腰撒娇似地在我身上乱蹭，我离开他红润的嘴唇，听见他餍足的低哼：“嗯…老公…你好棒啊。”我浅浅退出些许让那些浊液从软嫩的洞口流出，然后在他难耐地奶声挽留时再次狠狠操进了深处：“那再做一次…”

此起彼伏的娇嗔呻吟一夜都没停，屋子里充斥着纵欲无度的淫靡气息，潮润空气里两具交融缠绵的肉体在用力诉说着对彼此热烈的爱，而我却不知道，也没精力去知道，突然打电话过来的那个人，无趣到在别人做爱时也会那么扫兴的人，此刻是怎么紧紧拥抱着自己、失神落魄地呆在本不该只有他一个人的空大房间里、无助地泪流满面的。

 

 

Tbc


End file.
